Heart of Gold
by PugZkii
Summary: A story that revolves around Stuart and the one who comes to help him with his ongoing struggle with the revolting holiday "Valentine's Day." Rated T for now but might change to M later on. Mind the warning, this is yaoi. Hope you enjoy! I do not own the minions!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guyz! PugZkii here!

Might be rated M, might not. Depends on how the story goes. (It'll probably end up being rated M cuz im just like that)

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

It's almost Valentine's Day and to say the least, Stuart wasn't thrilled at all. He was alone...again. He hated this particular holiday with every particle in his being and the closest minions to him were the only one's who knew why. He wished some one out there would just demolish of the fourteenth day in February already. He wouldn't mind a day suddenly went missing in the calendar, it's not like it would make much of a difference. There would only be 364 days instead of 365.

When the sound of laughter resonated into his room, he turned his attention to the cheerful noise. Creeping to his window, he gently pulled back the curtain and peered out into the hallway. The leader of the tribe, Kevin, had just passed by his door, walking hand in hand with the one eyed henchman's best friend, Dave. He quivered, a frown plastering itself to his lips. Throwing his blinds back down, he walked back to his bed and flopped on his back. What was he to expect though? Kevin lived a couple doors down from him so it's not like he should be surprised that they were going to his room. Besides...Dave lived about three floors above them.

Adjusting his body and settling for laying on his side, Stuart stared at the wall for awhile. Even thought, in the Minion tribe, there weren't many couples, he felt like he was the only one who didn't have someone. Not that it was one of those things that were on his wishlist or anything, but sometimes...it would be nice to have to be with him till the end.

A sad sigh fell from the stressed male. Honestly, who could love him though? They'd have to be crazy to try and put up with him. In all the Minion's there were, they all probably, _probably_ , had their eyes (or eye) set on someone else.

Stuart threw his arms out and made an irritated noise. He knew it, he was going to die alone. When the world finally came to an end, he was going to be the going down solo.

Raps at Stuart's door snapped him back to reality. With a groan, he responded to the knocking and got up, making his way to the entrance of his house. Pulling it open, he was met by a minion. He was sporting the biggest smile Stuart had ever seen. Also...he was a curly haired minion.

'What?' Stuart thought, fascinated by the beaming males hair. How was that possible? His hair was curly! Like, his five strands of hair literally made loops that pointed towards the back of his head. He's never seen that before. Shaking his head and dismissing the oddness, he locked eyes with the one standing in front of him.

The male stared at him, obviously lost at what he was going to say. The on going stare down started plucking at Stuart's nerves and before he could keep his tone calm, he snapped at the henchman standing on the other side of the door.

"Can i help you?!" Stuart barked.

"Oh! Uh...Hi, Stuart! My names Phil and I...uh...wanted to give you...this!"

"Mm..." Stuart hummed, taking the object that was thrusted out to him. It was an invitation. It was a nice pink card with small hearts decorating it's face, sparkles and big letters spelling out _"_ _Stuart"_ accompanied the eye popping colors. It was when his eye caught the subject of the invitation that he grew slightly angrier. "A Valentine's Day party?" The one eyed minion exclaimed. "No way! I don't think watching everybody be all _lovey dovey_ on each other would really suit my interests."

Phil frowned sadly when Stuart dropped the invitation to the ground and turned to shut him out. No one's ever rejected one of his invitations. "It'll be fun though, Stuart! Everyone will be there!" He said, putting up a hand to stop the other minion's door from closing.

Glaring ahead of him, Stuart growled softly before he turned back to Phil. "That's the problem. I don't want to be around the others."

"But why?!" Phil whined. "Please go." The two eyed minion softly held out the invitation to him, the bright pink color mocking him.

"Goodbye, Phil." Stuart ended the conversation quickly and knocked Phil's hand away from his door. Before the curly haired male could put his hand back up, Stuart slammed his door shut and locked it.

-Outside of Stuart's home-

Phil stared at the ground sadly. Not long after the door shut, he could hear the sound of a ukulele being played from inside the room. It was soft but it could still be heard.

"...Phil?" A voice called.

The mentioned minion looked to where the call of his name came from. Little Bob was walking his way, a look of sad confusion and concern on his features.

"Hey, Bob." Phil greeted softly.

"What's wrong?" Bob asked, finally coming up on the taller minion, teddy bear clutched in his arm.

"Oh...nothing."

"Really?" A look of doubt crossed his face. "Do you normally mope outside of Stuart's room?"

Phil's lips set into a straight line. "No..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I tried inviting Stuart to the Valentine's Day party but he said no. He seemed mad when he answered the door." Phil held up the small pink card, eyes scanning over it. Now that it had been rejected, it didn't seem to bright anymore.

"Stuart's hard to get to, Phil." Bob explained. "Or well...now, at least."

"Now?"

"You see, Stuart never really thought much of Valentine's Day. But that was until he was spending Valentine's Day alone year after year. One time though, he got a love note from someone. In the note, they told him how much they admired him. They said that all they ever thought about was Stuart and that they wanted him. Set on this, Stuart got a bouquet of flowers, chocolates...the usual holiday stuff and went to give them to him. He came to find out though that the other minion was already seeing someone else and they didn't bother telling him. Stuart got so angry. I was honestly frightened to try to talk to him because of how mad he was. But now, after the same kind of things happened for a while afterwards, he hates Valentine's Day." Bob sighed. "He says that if he had the capability to get rid of the holiday, he would in a heart beat."

"That happened to him?" Phil was astonished. Sadness tugged at his heart strings and made his stomach roll. "That's horrible...how long did the stuff keep happening?"

"12 years...he just kept getting his heart broken over and over again. He's never even dated anyone because all they do is end up going out with someone else in the end before they even give him a chance."

Phil thought for a bit. 'That's awful. Honestly though, I would be the same way if my heart was messed with like that. What could I do for him?' Pondering on his question, an idea came to him. Phil straightened up, giving Bob a serious look. "Stuart isn't going to spend Valentine's Day alone this time. I'll show him that he can, _and will_ , be loved."

"It won't be that easy." Bob said.

"Probably not, but that's okay."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Chapter one to "Heart of Gold". Hope you enjoyed it. I have more stories/chapters in the works and i will try to get those uploaded asap.

-PZ

Read and Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart spent his evening as he usually did. Doing close to nothing. After he discontinued his chat with Phil, he went back in to play a few notes on his ukulele. His little wooden instrument kept him in his most tranquil state, helping him relax and forget about the troubles he had during this particular month. Whenever he felt stressed, he would listen to the tones of his guitar strings. The reaction was almost instant, the relief coming to him. He had heard Phil talking outside his door but ignored it shortly after thinking that he was probably talking to himself or something. He didn't care to notice when he finally left and went back to his own room but he decided to get up and get ready for bed. It was almost 8 o'clock at night and he had to work in the morning.

Putting his precious ukulele down, he went to his bathroom and turned on his shower, making the water as hot as possible. After getting himself completely naked, he stepped into the steaming water, momentarily cringing at the sudden sting it brought to his skin. He knew it wasn't the best idea to scorch his body the way he did but it helped him clear his mind and think about other things. Mainly about how it felt like his flesh was melting off his skeleton. Stuart washed himself and spent the last couple minutes letting the water glide over his skin before getting out.

Stuart walked into his room hearing his door being knocked on once again. "Hang on!" He hollered. Stuart ran to his dresser and pulled open one of the drawers, quickly pulling out his pajamas as the knocking got more persistent until it became an endless pounding on his door. "I said hang on!" The rushing male yelled again, voice cracking slightly. He didn't even have his pants on yet. He froze when he heard the faint sound of his keypad being pressed. He knew who was behind his door. "WAIT!"

"Stuart?!" A voice called as the door opened.

"DAVE!" Stuart shrieked, a blush rapidly spreading across his face.

"Oh...wow. I am so sorry!" Dave cackled, stepping into his friends home and closing the door.

"I said hang on!"

"I don't like waiting."

"I was changing!" Stuart hastily put on his pajama bottoms, turned away from his friends view. He was so embarrassed!

"Oh well. I've seen you naked before." Dave shrugged, smirking.

Stuart glared at the other minion, pulling on his top. "You're an ass."

"Yeah, but hey..." Dave became serious. Stuart _hated_ it when Dave did that, went from being funny to suddenly stern. It made him feel as though he did something wrong. Turning back to his bed, Stuart dragged himself onto his mattress and watched as his two eyed friend joined him. "Kevin and I are worried about you." Dave said, settling down in front of Stuart.

Stuart laughed to himself, shaking his head. "Still?" Both his brothers, and a couple others, were always saying they were concerned for him. If it was because of the Valentine's Day thing, he would tell them that he was fine being alone. They never believed him though.

"Yes still. Stuart, you have been shutting everyone out. We don't want you to live your life alone. I know you've been hurt in the past, but you have to let that go and keep looking for..." Dave's sentence trailed off when the other male's face twisted to one of irritation. "What's wrong?"

"Let it go?..." Stuart said. Keeping his eye on Dave, he slid off of his bed and walked to a drawer that he had sitting in the corner of his room. "You think it's so easy to just let it go, huh?"

"What are you doing?"

Stuart pulled open the drawer and took out a folder. It was black with a sticker on top. Dave couldn't read what the sticker said but it didn't really matter. "How do I let it go if i keep getting these?!" Stuart held up a medium size stack of paper.

"What are those?" The two eyed minion asked. He opened his hand to take the pile when it was offered. He glanced at them and then turned his gaze back onto Stuart when the slightly smaller minion crawled back into the bed, angry glare fixed on a spot on the blankets.

"Take a look for yourself."

Dave ogled at the papers in his hand. It took awhile to leaf through all of the papers, but when he was done, all he could do was stare at Stuart in astonishment. "They never left you alone?..."

"No. They didn't. I get a letter like this at least twice or three times a week. I'm beginning to think that i'm only wanted to be used. Not loved."

"Nooo. Stuart, don't think that!" Dave exclaimed, scrambling up to his friend's side. "Those minion's are leading on the wrong one. They will come to find out that they messed up big time, especially when they've messed with your feelings." Dave gave a soft smile, to which Stuart returned. "You'll find someone."

"I hope so."

"You know so, Stuart."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave was greeted by Kevin when he walked into his home, politely giving his tall lover his salutations in return. Kevin could tell something was going on in Dave's head, judging by the frown dawning the smaller males face and the sluggish walk.

"How did talking with Stuart go?" Kevin asked, pulling his blanket around him a little tighter and settling into the cushions of their couch more. He was watching a little series he found on Netflix. It was called The Flash. He wasn't usually a fan of superhero's but he did enjoy the show he found. His eyes left the television to watch as Dave planted himself next to him and crawled under the covers with the taller minion, the younger one sighing softly when he was comfortably cuddled against Kevin.

"It was...okay, I guess. He's still having trouble with finding someone."

Kevin wrapped his arm around the shorter ones waist, dragging him closer. "He will find someone someday."

"I feel bad knowing that I have someone to come home to and love on but Stuart...my best friend...is sitting at home either sleeping or by himself. Either way, he's still completely alone."

The leader sighed. He knew how much Dave cared for his friend. His heart was huge and it pained him to see anyone alone, especially as close as it was to the day dedicated to love. "I know it's hard to see him by himself, but Stuart will, _will_ , find somebody. Kay?"

Dave nodded, "Okay. I just hope it's someone who will treat him right."

"Me too." Kevin leaned in and brushed his lips against Dave's, snickering when the smaller minion pressed back on him eagerly, sliding his hands across Kevin's chest. Dave let out a quiet whimper when his lover slid his tongue over his lip, asking for entrance.

Letting Kevin's wet, pink muscle dance with his own, he let himself be picked up by the taller, stronger minion and be carried to their room. There wasn't enough room on the couch for them and their copulation's. The last thing that would have been seen is the dark room lit up by the television and the bedroom door being closed. The sound coming from the TV show drowning out the noises of love coming from the other room.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Phil pulled his creation out of the oven, the steaming contents making him smile. They smelled delicious, even he couldn't deny that. If there was one thing he was good at, besides destroying entire cruise ships and everyone's good mood, it was having the will power and want to help anyone in need, and right now, only one henchman was on his mind. Stuart.

Placing the pipping hot cookies on a cooling sheet, he started mixing together his frosting. Several little bowls lined his counter; each one contained a different flavoring of a sticky, sugary paste that just needed to be blended with food coloring to complete his treat. Among with the numerous gifts he'd purchased from the store not too long ago, his cookies were the finishing touch to his offering.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Here's chapter 2 to Heart of Gold! So things are going pretty well, in Phil's eyes, and he wants nothing more than to make Stuart happy. More chapter's to come!

Also, Stuart does mind being alone, he just hates admitting it.

-PZ


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guyz! So i don't think this stories rating will change mainly because i'm sort of experimenting with Stuart and Phil. I don't exactly know how i like them being together yet. It's a switch in relationships, swinging away from Kevin x Stuart or Dave x Stuart. It's something new.

Also, I found myself making the shorter, plumper minion's always the "bad guys" in a sense. I don't know why but they always did look a bit more menacing then the others.

Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart was one who would easily erupt at someone who had interrupted his way of doing things. He knew that, but he didn't care. He didn't get violent, but he would spew strings of profane words, glare, or growl at another coworker if they got in his way. Like today, Carl, a short, round and plump minion came up to him today while he was programming a brand new jam cauldron that Gru placed in the lab. It wasn't huge like the jelly tanks but it was still a pretty good size for creature as big as they were. Anyway, Carl started going off about how the cauldron had been worked wrong and wasn't doing it's proper job. Stuart, of course, got angry. Not only was Carl telling him that he was doing his job wrong, but he didn't even bother with trying to have a calm, civil conversation with the already irritated minion in the first place. Stuart did his best to ignore the blustering male, digging his hands into the mechanics of the machine and trying to get it to do what it was supposed to do. He had to fix someone else's mistake, which he honestly didn't mind, but when another henchman comes storming up to him when he hasn't even been there for fifteen minutes, it sets a small fire in Stuart's veins that only continued to grow as more words spilled from Carl's mouth. After the same thing went on for almost half an hour, Stuart was fed up with the other male.

Stuart stepped down from his stool and bounded towards Carl, readying some nasty words. Poking an accusing finger into the shorter male's chest, he snarled. "If you think you know what the fuck you're doing, then why don't you get your fat ass up there and do it yourself." Stuart spat, making Carl glare back at him. "I'm doing things by the manual, you know, the one that Gru gave me? And last time I checked, _you_ were the one that got moved over here because you didn't know how to do shit at your last station. What makes you think you could do this any better than how I'm doing it right now?"

"Part of me is saying that you're the reason they have an area like this. You work here, so that must mean that you're dumb as a rock, Stuart."

Stuart laughed, then turned a devious look onto the short male. "Actually, _Carl._ I don't work here. I simply come by to program the shit out of this thing so that you can do your job. Which, by the way, is putting fruit into the cauldron to be cleaned. Real fucking simple. I work in the mechanical area, one of the more tougher jobs. This job is perfect for you."

"Well, before you leave to go back to your _job_ , mind sending someone down here to show me how to work this? Or is that too hard for you?"

"I'm done here, but if you're so worried about that..." Stuart slapped the manual that the boss gave him into Carl's face, knocking him back a little bit. "Read the manual. Oh wait, someone might need to help you with that too!" Stuart snickered before slamming his workers hat onto the fat minion's head and running off. "At least there's pictures!" The one-eyed minion called back before he vanished behind a corner.

Stuart was headed back to his area when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Stuart!"

Turning, Stuart saw Dave running his way. "Hey, Dave." Stuart greeted when his friend caught up to him.

"I saw what happen between you and Carl." Dave said, making Stuart roll his eye. If he was going to be lectured, he would seriously like to opt out on that for now. "You alright?"

"Yeah. He just irritated me. He came to me saying that I didn't program the new device we just got right and that it wasn't doing what it was supposed to. He didn't even attempt to try and approach me nicely about it, so i sort of went off on him. I was able to keep to myself for nearly an hour though!"

"He didn't seem to be too upset about what you were saying." Dave laughed.

"You should have heard the things he said back to me."

"I bet it was worth throwing your helmet on his head the way you did." They shared a laugh before Dave continued. "Where you headed?"

"Back to my station. We aren't doing anything today so i'll probably be sitting there for the whole shift like I did the other day."

"Yeah. Even though you've got a tough job, you've got a lot of downtime."

"Yeah."

"A~nd maybe you could use that downtime to talk to the others, get to know them."

Stuart turned an agitated eye on the minion next to him. There he goes with the whole "talking to people" thing again. "Why are you so determined to try and get me to talk to anyone?"

"Because Stuart, you need to socialize some more."

"I did yesterday, isn't that enough?"

"I mean with more people than just me." Dave whined, they talked all the time. The two eyed minion didn't have a problem with it, but he didn't want Stuart to be alone so much.

"I talked to a different guy yesterday actually." Stuart said with matter-of-fact tone.

"Really? Who?"

Stuart snorted at the amount of excitement in Dave's voice. "His name was...uh...Phil? The one with the hair that does those crazy curls? It wasn't anything serious though. He was trying to invite me to a Valentine's Day party."

"What did you say?" Dave smiled, an obvious bounce in his step.

"No."

"Stuarrrrrrrttttttt!"

Said minion chuckled when his friend visibly deflated. "You're so dramatic, Dave."

"Why would you say no!" Dave said, grabbing Stuart by the overall straps and shaking him. "That was your chance to get out there!"

"Well the chance is gone, he most likely won't come back." Stuart retorted, gently shoving Dave off of his shoulders and walking passed him.

"If he cares he will!" Dave said loudly, calling down the hall to Stuart as the one eyed male walked away.

"Who's ever cared enough to come back to me?" Stuart laughed.

"I have!" Dave saw Stuart stop in his tracks and after a few seconds he looked back at the other minion.

"What?"

"I have. Kevin has. Bob has. And Phil, he actually approached you instead of using some stupid letter."

"What does that have to do with anything? He just wanted to invite me to a party. That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah it does."

"How?"

"Because you were the only one he invited. Phil doesn't have any friends, Stuart"

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Inside Dave and Kevin's room, Stuart was frantic. Has he found someone he could possibly have a chance with? Even though he didn't really know the guy, he had no friends and yet, he came to _him_ and he pushed him away.

"I am such a fucking idiot!" Stuart ranted, hands launching upwards as he tried to think. "How could I be such an asshole to him and i'm the only one he tried to come and invite somewhere?!"

"Come on, Stuart. It's alright. Just try and tell him that you're sorry." Kevin implied, "You can do that. I know Phil and even though I don't really talk to him, he's got a heart of gold and will most likely accept your apology."

Stuart's legs gave out, the thoughts and guilt slamming his brain made him weak. Slumping to the floor, Stuart sighed, trying to clear his head. "That's the only thing I can do, i'll feel so bad if he's upset because the one friend he tried to make was a piece of shit to him."

"Maybe you can get him a gift for Valentine's Day. I know you despise the holiday, but don't you think that he will be so happy to get a present from the one he went to?" Dave said, pulling out of Kevin's embrace to sit next to Stuart as Kevin sat on the other side.

"Yeah. But what do I get him?" Stuart asked, feeling a little better as Dave rubbed his back.

"Get him some flowers and chocolates or something. I know you did that in the past, but it's still _something._ He'll like that."

Stuart let out a sigh before nodding. "Okay."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart mused over various idea's as he sauntered through the isles of the store. He wished Dave and Kevin had come along but they sent him off on his own saying, "This is something you need to do on your own, we shouldn't be helping."

"Apparently it won't mean as much." He said quietly to himself. The store he was at had a very wide selection of different candies. If he got them all, Phil would forgive him for sure!

Throwing as many bagged treats as he could into his hand basket, that he had to drag around, he continued on, looking for the flowers. When he rounded a corner, subsequently on his journey to the back of the store, his mouth dropped open in awe when his eye caught the elegant display of flowers. There was so much to choose from. There were roses, daffodils, posies, and more that he couldn't name. Walking up the the most colorful bouquet he could see, he held a tight grip on them and made his way back to the front to pay for his stuff.

-Afterwards-

There was a, as Bob put it, "giddy" feeling in Stuart's stomach as he walked through the hallway. Many eyes were turned to him in slight amusement, some confused, and some he really didn't care for. When one of his brother's would roll their eye, or eyes, at him for carrying a heaping pile of bags and flowers, all he could do was smile. At least he got what he needed.

Coming to his door, he pressed a few buttons and waited for it to unlock. Once done, he pushed open his door and went inside, switching on the light. His room seemed so much brighter for some reason. In fact, everything seemed so bright to him now. Maybe that was a good sign.

Placing the groceries down, he pulled out the first item. A basket. The wooden tote was a light, soft color that was laced with a bow at the top. The bow was decorated with hearts and 'XO's. It looked nice. Taking out the filling, a papery shredding like stuff, he stuffed a little bit of it into the bottom and let some of it hang out of the sides. He pulled out the candies next. After he ripped open the bags, he dumped chocolates of many kinds onto it. There were hard candies to go with them, making the basket shine with a rainbow of colors.

"Now for the flowers..." Stuart said, a small smile casting across his lips. He picked up the floral decor, the sweet aroma making his senses tingle. He couldn't wait till Phil saw this!

All he had to do was wait a couple more days and he could give it to him, until then, he'd have to put them in a cold place so the chocolates wouldn't melt and the flowers wouldn't die.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Chapter 3! Valentine's Day is close and Stuart is, for once, excited about it! Hope the chapter was enjoyed!

-PZ


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the Valentine's Day and final chapter! I wrote this while I was super tired so if it sucks, im sorry. Anyway, no lemon. Sorry. I can still write one though if it is suggested!

Hope you enjoy!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart twirled and tapped his thumbs together as he waited anxiously. Today was the day. It was Valentine's Day. He'd been waiting for three very long days and now it was finally here! He hoped that during the time that he last talked to Phil and now, Phil hadn't changed his mind about the one-eyed minion. Today would give him that answer though.

Terry stared at Stuart out of the corner of his eye. Stuart had been watching the clock like a hawk for the last half hour, they hadn't had any calls for mechanical problems. Production was running pretty smoothly for once so...what could he be so anxious about? Was he waiting for something?

 _'Thirty_ _seconds left!'_ Stuart thought, feeling his heart beat a nervous tune against his ribs. Thirty seconds and he could go to lunch and se _e_ Phil!

 _'Maybe I should ask him if he's okay.'_ Notioned Terry.

 _'TEN SECONDS!'_ Stuart could feel his hands quivering. Matter of fact, it was like his whole body was being rattled.

"Um...Stuart?" Terry called softly, reaching to tap the small male on the arm before the deep ring of the control tower reverberated throughout the lair, catching his attention. When Kevin sounded off with the dismissal to lunch, Terry turned back to Stuart. Only to find him gone.

The little henchman ran to the break room, feet skidding across the floor when he reached the entrance. Coming to a stop and taking a deep breath to sooth his screaming lungs, he scanned the room.

Phil sat at a table, hands gripping a peanut butter and banana sandwich that he was currently munching on. Stuart walked up on his side, unseen.

"All by your lonesome, Phil?"

A sharp jolt rocked Phil's body, gasping and sucking his food down his throat. That was not Stuart's intentions.

"Oh god. Are you okay?" Stuart questioned when Phil choked and gagged on his sandwich.

When he finally swallowed it down, he turned a furious look on the other male, about to accuse whoever scared him. When his eyes landed on Stuart, his features softened and his eyes opened a little wider in shock. "H-hey, Stuart."

"I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine. I'm not hurt. You can sit if you want to."

A thought crossed Stuart's mind, _'How could people not love this guy? He's so sweet.'_

Phil smiled when Stuart slid into the table seat next to him.

"So...Phil..." Stuart began, seeing the mentioned minion look at him attentively. "I just wanted to apologize for being so vulgar the other day. It's not usually like me to be so rude to anyone, especially ones that I don't even know."

The curly haired minion's smile broadened. Obviously he wasn't mad, which was good.

"I understand. Look, Bob told me some things about your past, saying that this month was particularly rough for you. I see why now and I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me. That's all."

"I'm wasn't uncomfortable." Stuart said, laying a hand on Phil's shoulder, trying to inspirit him. "Like Bob told you, this month was rough for me."

"Was?" Phil said, confusion present in his voice.

"Kevin and Dave told me some things as well. If I would have known that you didn't have any friends, I definitely wouldn't have pushed you away."

"They told you that?" Phil hid his face. "How embarrassing. It's true though. There's nearly eleven thousand minions here and so far, you are the only friend I've been able to make."

"I'm glad I was told though. I wouldn't be having this conversation with you if i wasn't."

"True."

Stuart knew he wouldn't get over the guilt that he felt for throwing Phil to the wind, but hopefully he could make it up to him.

"So we good now?" Stuart asked, hopeful.

Phil thought for a second before turning a smirk onto the minion next to him. "Of course."

"Good." Stuart sighed, happily.

"On one condition though."

Stuart looked at his two eyed friend. "What?"

"You go to the Valentine's Day Party tonight."

Stuart rolled his eye. "Fine. Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!" Phil said happily, launching forward and grabbing Stuart in a tight embrace. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly pushed the one-eyed male away. "Uhh..."

Stuart smiled, gently pulling Phil closer again until he was able to wrap his arms around his waist. Returning the hug, Phil circled his arms around Stuart neck.

This month would be the first time Stuart has ever appreciated Valentines Day in a very long time.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart followed the loud thumping of music beating through the walls. When he came upon one of the many vault doors in the lair, he twisted the handle, pulling it open. Inside, he could see the many clustered groups of his brothers. They all looked as though they were having a good time. The chatter was loud and cheerful, sending vibes straight through Stuart's being and making his breathing rise a little.

"Stuart!" A voice called.

Turning towards the familiar sound of his name, he saw Dave waving at him from across the room. He sat at a table with Kevin, sitting next to him, and Phil, who sat across from him, an empty seat awaiting Stuart. Making his way over, he climbed into the empty spot next to Phil when the two-eyed minion moved to make more room. The clothes he wore felt a little tight when he sat down, he'd really have to get out of these later. It was hot and he could already feel the sweat starting to collect on his head, the hormones in the atmosphere were making his own go absolutely wild.

"It's hot in here." Stuart laughed softly, wiping at his forehead.

"Yeah. But it's nice." Dave said, sipping on a drink in front of him.

Stuart could smell the pungent scent of Dave's drink, knowing immediately that it was alcohol. Laughing a little more, he looked over to Phil who was sipping on his own beverage. "How are you?" Stuart asked, catching Phil's attention.

"Pretty good. What about yourself?"

"Sa-."

"Stua~rt, why don' you go n' dance wit your _d_ ate." Kevin cut in, words coming out in an extremely mushed way.

Stuart's eye seemed to bug out of his head in surprise as he peered over the table at the, slightly bobbing, grinning taller minion, an amused look taking it's place not long afterwards. "Whoa, Kevin. Have a bit much to drink, huh?"

Dave laughed loudly, slapping his hands onto his belly. "That's why he doesn't have anything right now. He's hammered."

" _He_ too~k my drin...k." Kevin slurred, glaring sourly at Dave.

"You don't need any more for right now."

"Sss-ays...who!"

"I do."

"W'ever.." Kevin turned his back to Dave, holding an angry glare on the wall.

Stuart chuckled softly when Kevin crossed his arms and pouted. Sober, he would not be like this for the life of him. When Stuart looked around the room, he could see the coupled pairs in a few spots. Even though most of them were full on making out, it didn't seem to bug the one-eyed male as much as he thought it would. He could see Paul and Donny in one of the shaded corners, secluded and enjoying each other's company. They had been together for god knows how long and their love for each other never faltered in the slightest. Donny was practically on top of Paul, desperately trying to get closer to the taller male. When Stuart turned his head away from the scene for a bit to make conversation with Phil, he turned back to see that they had left. They must've left back to their room, as always when parties took place, to finish what was started.

The party lasted for a couple hours, but by the time they left, Dave was also quite hammered and decided to dip early, dragging a sobering Kevin behind him. It was funny to watch them leave because even though the leader was beginning to sober up, he was still quite water brained and wobbly. They tripped over each other at one point, which resulted in falling to the floor as they made their way to the exit. They were helped up by some close dancing brothers and walked to Kevin's room.

Stuart's head swam a little bit after drinking a couple shots of whatever Dave got him, but he was still sober enough to stay alert. While they walked to Phil's room, Stuart stopped in his tracks, pulling Phil back as well.

"Hang on! I have to go by my room so that I can get out of these clothes. They're pretty uncomfortable now." Stuart said.

"Alright, want me to go with you?" Phil asked.

"No, it's fine. Head back to your room and i'll meet you there."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

As Phil walked away, Stuart turned and left for his room.

-inside Stuart's room-

Stuart pulled his gift for Phil out of his fridge. In order to make enough room for his basket, he had to throw out some foods that he wasn't going to eat and some other things. The chocolates were nice and cold, the flowers were still as vibrant as when he bought them and smelling sweet. Overall, Phil's gift looked great. Running over to his dresser, he threw on some pajamas. Taking a look at himself in the mirror, he smiled in satisfaction. Grabbing the basket off of his table, he left his home and walked quickly towards Phil's.

-at Phil's home-

Phil had just finished getting into his own nightwear when he heard a knock on his door. Walking over to it, he pulled it open and was met with Stuart on the other side.

"Hey, Phil." Stuart said. There was a small blush running across his cheeks and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You okay, Stuart?" Phil asked. "Did the drinks get to you?"

Stuart looked at the ground, a little nervous. "Um...no actually. I got something for you."

Phil's mouth gaped open slightly when Stuart pulled his hands out from behind his back, holding his basket. He felt his heart flutter in happiness. Taking the one-eyed minions hand, he pulled him inside his house, shutting the door. Inside, Phil left Stuart where he was standing and walked to his closet.

"Phil?" Stuart called.

"Here, Stuart." Phil said when he came back, setting down his treat basket.

"So you were still thinking of me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Phil said, a small laugh escaping him. Combing his hand over his head, following his hair strands, he looked off in another direction. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I made the cookies in there hoping you would like them. I was going to deliver it to your doorstep but I guess I don't have to now."

"Phil..." Stuart trailed off. The words wouldn't come to him. Instead, he stepped forward. Reaching out a hand, he pulled the other minion close to him.

It took Phil by surprise when Stuart brushed his lips against his own but nonetheless, he accepted it. He melted into the kiss almost instantly, pressing back on Stuart.

"I'm glad you came to me and not someone else." Stuart said when they broke apart.

"Me too." Phil replied, kissing Stuart again.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

So here is Heart of Gold. So...thought's on a lemon? Should it be made?

Honestly, I kinda like them being together haha.

Thanks for Reading!

-PZ


End file.
